The project is directed toward the development of more effective methods of treatment of leukemia, lymphoma, and solid tumors. Included in this program are: (1) the therapeutic application of new agents by exploratory treatment of a wide range of neoplastic diseases in Phase II and Phase III studies and the coincident study of the side effects and toxicity of these new agents; (2) the exploration of new combinations of new and old agents using various time sequences in an effort to exploit tumor cell cycles and cycle-active anti-neoplastic agents toward increased therapeutic effectiveness; (3) the development of improved combinations of drug therapy and radiation therapy exploiting maximum tolerated dosage levels in both modalities; (4) the exploration of immunotherapy and combinations of chemotherapy with immunotherapy. Collateral studies in tumor cell metabolism in vitro and immunological studies in vivo will be continued. New facilities which are being developed include an Interdisciplinary Oncology Unit of 16 beds which is the center for pilot studies and the development of new protocols in chemotherapy, radiation, immuno-therapy and combinations of these. Basic studies in lymphocyte metabolism, lymphocyte and monocyte function and studies in transfer factor which have been initiated and reported from this department are on-going and new studies in these areas will be developed. Bibliographic references: Alexanian, R., Balcerzak, S., Gehan, E., Haut, A., Hewlett, J., Monto, R., Saiki, J.: Remission and maintenance therapy for multiple myeloma. Archives of Internal medicine. 135:147, 1975. Rinehart, J.J., Sagone, A.L., Ackerman, G.A., LoBuglio, A.F., Balcerzak, S.P.: The effects of corticosteroid therapy on human monocyte function. New England Journal of Medicine. 292:236, 1975.